


Pay Up

by wholehearted



Series: Soulmates [8]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex is a sore loser, Breakfast, Dancing, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Michael won, Music, Soulmates, Teasing, Telekinesis, love and sex, playfulness, they both win in the end, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholehearted/pseuds/wholehearted
Summary: Michael won and Alex is a bit of a sore loserORMichael is in charge. What sweet hell does he have in store for Alex?





	Pay Up

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, this started out as a playful fic and quickly became a skosh smutty. *shrugs* I have no excuse as to why this happened, but here it is nonetheless. 😘
> 
> Massive shoutout and thanks to [erisgregory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisgregory/pseuds/erisgregor) for betaing and cheerleading. Much appreciated. 😍
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! ❤️

“Really, Guerin?”

“Yes, _really_. Now hop to it.”

“But—“

“Nope. I crushed you at monopoly last night fair and square. Pay up.”

“Come on.” Alex licks his bottom lip, dragging his top teeth over the plump, wet skin, in just the right way (the way that Michael can’t resist), and Alex knows it too. 

Michael groans, and adjusts himself. “Stop trying to distract me with your mouth. Gimme what I won.”

Alex rolls his eyes but starts to take off his T-shirt. 

“No, slower.”

Alex glares at him, but complies. Slowly dragging his fitted tee up and over his chest. 

“Mmmm...turn so I can watch those back muscles, then look at me over your shoulder.”

Alex stops completely and gives him an ‘are you kidding me’ look. He’s kind of half in/half out of the shirt and it would be comical if Michael wasn’t already semi hard. 

“Do it. You lost the game. Winner gets complete control over the other person for an hour. Show me what I wanna see.”

Alex grumbles. 

“What was that?”

“I said I hate you.”

“You mispronounced the word ‘ _adore_ ’. Common mistake. Now stop messin’ around.” Michael gestures with his hand for Alex to continue undressing. 

Michael catches a glimpse of a pursed smile as Alex finishes pulling the shirt over his chest and turns, flexing his lats. Alex gets the material completely off and twirls it around before throwing it aside. Michael didn’t tell him to add that part, but he likes the flare and decides he’ll allow it. When Alex looks at him over his shoulder with those deep brown eyes, slowly blinking and giving him that sexy ass smile… _Fuck!_

Michael doesn’t regret his decision. Not at all. Not in the least. He can totally maintain control. He can!

He realizes he’s just staring at Alex and clears his throat. 

“Right, right. Good. Yes. Now you can start making the pancakes.”

The smile-smirk Alex gives nearly undoes him. _He fucking knows._

“Okay then.” Hearing Alex’s whiskey voice causes a thin layer of sweat to break out all over Michael’s body, making him shiver a little. 

As Alex gets the ingredients for the pancakes Michael hops up on the counter and sips his coffee. Alex’s basketball shorts are slung low, his tanned skin on full display. The sun streams in through the window, highlighting all of Alex’s cut muscles and firm curves. The man’s movements are elegant and mesmerizing to watch. _I’m never gonna last._

Michael is wearing boxer briefs and nothing else. Though technically he’s in charge right now, Michael wants to make it tougher on Alex. He’s well aware his man likes to ogle him. 

Michael takes another sip. “I also want you to serenade me. Maybe dance a little, while you’re cooking.”

Alex looks over at him and raises an eyebrow. 

“You understand Guerin, the more shit you put me through now, the worse the retaliation is gonna be the next time I win, right?”

“Shhh, I’m not scared of you. Be quiet while I choose just the right song.”

Alex snort-laughs and turns back to fold the blueberries into the batter. 

“Lady Gaga is always a good choice. Maybe some Katy Perry? Or Pink? You try to deny how much you like their music, but I know the truth.”

“You better stop fucking around. You’re only in charge for 45 more minutes.”

“Mind your business and stop dawdling. Besides, I know what song I want.”

“I’m on the edge of my seat.” Alex’s snark is such a fucking turn on. _What is wrong with me?_

Michael reaches for some semblance of composure, as he uses his telekinesis to turn the music on. When the melody starts to play, he can see Alex shake his head, his body twitching with suppressed laughter. “You’re sure?” 

Michael nods and Alex nods in assent. 

“Okay.” Alex shrugs and starts to bob his head to the beat, waiting for the pan to heat up. 

Alex looks over his shoulder, face deadpan, as he sings the words. 

**_I've been reading books of old_ **

**_The legends and the myths_ **

Alex looks away, but swishes his hips a bit. 

**_Achilles and his gold_ **

**_Hercules and his gifts_ **

Alex butters the hot pan, and then points the spatula at Michael. 

**_Spiderman's control_ **

**_And Batman with his fists_ **

He flexes his arm. 

**_And clearly I don't see myself upon that list_ **

Alex jerks his thumb at himself with a shrug, and shakes his head. 

Michael can feel his whole face crease into a deep smile, as Alex really gets into it. _He’s killing me. I love it._

Alex goes back to his cooking, making sure the batter sits just long enough to achieve the right level of fluff before pouring the first batch. Alex is singing and shaking that fine ass the whole time. _My multitasking man._

**_Some superhero_ **

**_Some fairytale bliss_ **

Alex turns to Michael and eyes him up and down. 

**_Just something I can turn to_ **

In two strides he’s standing between Michael’s knees. 

**_Somebody I can kiss_ **

Hot hands on his legs as Alex whispers the words. 

**_I want something just like this_ **

Their breaths mingle in the warmth of their shared space. Alex ghosts his lips over Michael’s, teasing, but never pressing hard enough to kiss.

**_Oh, I want something just like this_ **

Soft caresses to the skin of Michael’s inner thighs, the best kind of torment, causes him to shudder in delight. 

Michael leans in, ready to devour Alex’s mouth, but he steps away just as the chorus hits. Alex ducks his shoulders, bounces his hips, and throws out some Jersey fist pumps, as he dances to the EDM beats. 

Michael is truly delighted by Alex’s performance. _Is there anything the man can’t do?_ Michael has to put his mug aside because he’s also bouncing along to the music, and spilling hot coffee on oneself while trying to sit-dance really dampens the mood. He’s not gonna make that mistake again. For the third time. 

Michael watches in fascination and unfettered joy, as the man in front of him jams out to this silly song. He knew that _Something Just Like This_ (by The Chainsmokers and Coldplay) was absolutely the right choice for this morning’s antics. It’s honestly driving Michael wild, watching Alex’s body move like pure sin, even when he’s being playful. 

The moment the tempo slows again Alex turns back to his cooking, still singing and puncturing the lyrics with his dance moves. Michael cannot stop laughing. Alex is playing his part so well. 

Michael is feeling an interesting mixture of joy and arousal, but he welcomes it, all of it. He watches as Alex sings the next verse, finishing up the latest batch of pancakes and delivering lively choreography. 

He just can’t take it anymore. 

“Get over here.” His voice is kind of gruff, slightly desperate. 

Alex shimmies and wriggles his way back to him. Michael wraps his legs around Alex’s shifting hips, locking his ankles. He slides his hands up warm skin and rests them on Alex’s nape. The look on Alex’s face is killing him. He’s all wide eyed and surprised, pretending that he doesn’t know exactly what he’s doing to Michael. 

Alex draws his hands up Michael’s thighs, the sensation like a sweet brand across his skin. He palms Michael’s cock, the pressure firm and sure, the other hand moving to his back and playing with the elastic waistband of his boxer briefs. 

Michael feels like his body is vibrating from head to toe. He’s completely hard and ready. He hasn’t even lasted half an hour, and honesty, he couldn’t give a fuck. He somehow remembers to use his telekinesis to turn the music down. 

“T-take control.” Michael’s voice is shaky and sounds like gravel, even to his own ears. 

Alex crushes their lips together. The hand at Michael’s waist quickly moves to fist his curls, pulling and tilting his head right where Alex wants him. Alex dominates the kiss, thrusting his tongue in deep and hard, darting fast. Michael is breathless, lost in the hot wet sensation. He trembles as desire burns through him. Alex bites down on Michael’s bottom lip, just hard enough to sting before he pulls off. 

Michael watches those caramel eyes, flecked with gold, burn hot with passion. He’s speechless and awe struck, floored that this incredible man desires him so much. 

“I can’t wait to suck your cock...and then you’re gonna fuck me into oblivion.” The way Alex says the words, that commanding tone, speaks to the submissive side of Michael. While he has always been dominate with others, he and Alex like to explore the versatile nature of power during their sex play. Michael has never been so consistently aroused and deeply satisfied in his life. This man is a perfect fit for him in every way. 

Michael’s heart is thundering, his skin tingling, feeling too tight, but in a good way. He feels tension and excitement, the edge of anticipation, building within him. 

“Can’t wait to feel you deep inside me, because _you’re mine_.” The possessive sentiment brings with it a sense of comfort and belonging. All Michael can do is nod and cling to Alex. Impatiently waiting for the demanding words he knows are coming. 

“And I’m yours. _Now, show me_.” Alex’s clipped tone is cool and self assured, and Michael is helpless to resist. 

Leaning in, Michael drags his tongue along salty skin, licking a long line from the base of Alex’s neck all the way to his earlobe. Alex grunting the whole time. Just as Michael gets ready to really start worshiping his love’s exquisite body, Alex pulls away, somehow slipping out of Michael’s grasp, and returning to the food prep. 

“After breakfast.” 

Michael groans in frustration. He’s started this game, failed miserably, and is now at the mercy of his hot-as-fire lover, the true expert. Alex’s control is unmatched, he very rarely breaks first, and his military demeanor never fails to ignite Michael’s fervor.

“But—“

“Nope. You ceded control and now it’s my turn.” The smug words have Michael biting the inside of his cheek in a bid to refrain from begging. 

“ _Fuck!_ ”

“Yes baby. Food first then we fuck.” Alex doesn’t turn around, his matter-of-fact response causes a flush of heat to suffuse Michael’s body. 

The wanton way Alex murmurs, ”I can’t wait,” has Michael sliding off the counter to stand behind him, fingers holding onto those strong hips, thumbs rubbing up and down the smooth skin. 

Michael leans his forehead to the back of Alex’s neck and whispers, “Me either.” He drops a small kiss to the middle of his love’s shoulders. “I did better this time, huh? Almost an entire half hour.”

Alex’s chuckle is maybe the most beautiful sound Michael has ever heard. Alex leans his body into Michael’s, back pressed to chest. 

“You did, love. And there’s so much more to come.” Michael can hear the smile in Alex’s voice, as he feels calloused fingers run over his hand. “Now go set the table so we can get ourselves fed and back into the bedroom as soon as possible.”

One more kiss to Alex’s nape and Michael moves away to do as he’s been told. He grins to himself, knowing that what’s coming is going to be fucking great. Epic. Mind blowing. It’s going to be fun as hell, and he’s definitely going to need all the energy he can get before Alex really starts taking him apart. 

He feels a warm pulse of lust and love buzz through their soulbond. It’s soothes him, while also heightening his arousal. 

Love, sex, and play the absolute best aphrodisiac. 

~~~

True to his word, Alex masterfully licks and laves Michael’s cock, sucking him deep down into the back of his throat, hollowing his cheeks. Michael somehow holds onto the shreds of his control just long enough to ready Alex and slick himself up. 

Sliding into Alex is like a fucking fantasy come to life. His gorgeous face is sheened with sweat, lips kiss-swollen and pink like a ripe berry. Alex’s mouth is greedy and demanding, and Michael wouldn’t have it any other way. 

It doesn’t matter how many times they do this, every time feels like a homecoming. Michael’s sure he’ll never get enough of this man, and feels like the luckiest person alive, as he bottoms out, their bodies pressed tightly together. 

He shudders, sliding his hands down to grab Alex’s ass cheeks, fingers digging in deep to the flesh there. His forehead is pressed to Alex’s chest, Alex’s hands fisting his hair in an ironclad hold. 

“Fuck me good, cowboy.” The raspy words ignite pinpricks of fire along Michael’s spine. 

“ _Yes._ ”

Michael pulls his hips back, the movement like the sweetest torture, as he controls his glide back in. Over and over. Slow. Wet. Heat. 

He knows that this position allows him to consistently rub against Alex’s bundle of nerves, hitting the sweet spot with each flex of his hips. His movements are deliberate, focused, intentional. He can feel Alex getting close as he pulls harder on Michael’s hair, the muscles under his palms starting to tense. 

The words Alex’s growls in between kisses are delicious and primal. 

“You’re so fucking good to me, baby...so perfect...no one else has ever made me feel like this...and you’re all mine.” 

Feral sounds escape his throat. 

“I love having you deep inside...feeling you everywhere...I’m so close. Just a little harder. Yes. Right there! _Fuck! Michael!_ Feels so fucking good!”

It takes everything inside him to maintain his steady pace, but there’s nothing Michael wouldn’t do for Alex. 

He feels Alex’s body clench right before his orgasm hits. The obscene sounds that come out of Alex’s mouth make Michael feel like a king. It’s heady, satisfying, to wring pleasure from the incredible man in his arms. 

Michael eases his pace even more, watching as Alex shakes and shivers through to the end. His love is heaving, cheeks pink, lips luscious. Alex’s cum combines with the sweat on their chests, and the sensation is wonderfully filthy. 

When Alex tilts his head and whispers low “Come for me, baby,” Michael isn't sure he won’t spontaneously combust. 

He rears up, spreading his knees wide as he fucks into Alex. His thrusts are hard, fast, brutal. Alex’s words of praise and encouragement are like a whip, spurring him on. 

He fucks faster, deeper, harder. His love’s moans driving him to madness. Alex digs his nails into Michael’s back, and he knows there will be bruises and crescent shaped marks left behind long after they're done. The sense of being branded by Alex, carrying remnants of his desire on his skin, causes Michael to grip Alex’s thighs even tighter. Michael pours all the love he has through their bond. He sees his left hand start to pinken, as he presses his print deep into Alex’s flesh. He’s marked Alex so many times it’s a wonder the man doesn’t glow at this point. 

Alex yells out as Michael’s orgasm hits them both like a Mack truck, the soulbond nullifying the need for a refractory period. 

Bodies writhing, straining, voices cursing, growling. Michael’s vision blurs at the edges. Swathes of blues, purples and golds swirl in the empty space around them. All he can see is Alex’s face, absolute ecstasy etched in each line and curve. Their shared climax, being fully linked, wholly together, is the best damned thing Michael has ever experienced. 

He finally slows, stops, and sort of heaves one last time before collapsing onto Alex’s strong body. They’re breaths are labored as they struggle to get enough air into their lungs. They’re wet, sticky, hot, and Michael couldn’t be happier. He’s completely at ease and blissed out. Alex’s fingertips run up and over his spine, causing him to shiver. Michael moves his head enough to see twinkling brown eyes looking back at him with a softness he’s not sure he’s earned, but that he’ll take nonetheless. 

Michael brushes their lips together. “I love you.”

Alex’s soft reply of, “I love you,” never fails to slay him, even after all this time. 

Michael buries his head in the crook of Alex’s neck, as he inhales the scent of desert wind, sunshine, and _them_. Alex’s smell always comforts him, it’s like nothing else. A true sense of home. 

Alex clutches him close kissing all of the sweaty skin he can reach, occasionally giving a hum of happiness or purring the words “love you so much...so glad you’re mine...never let you go…I’m the luckiest man alive.” Michael murmurs back his own words of wonder and praise. 

This is their ritual, holding one another long after the sex is over. Despite the mess (maybe partly because of it), they touch and caress one another all over. Rubbing, soothing, comforting, loving. 

Michael is content and happy. Feeling, _knowing_ , he’s fully loved, as their soulbond thrums through him. He’s humbled and grateful for his soulmate. 

_I fucking love Alex Guerin. So goddamned much._

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read. 😊
> 
> Come find me on tumblr (same username or malex-allthehearteyes).


End file.
